tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Waails
Waails is a BLU scout TF2 Freak that serves as the TF2sona for the Youtube user WaailsCleanTrash. His main theme is Kevin MacLeod - Dopplerette. Appearance Waails appears as a BLU scout wearing the Polar Pullover, The Boston Boom-Bringer, and The Company Cap. He also appears with a paler face, facial hair, and hair all around the body. Personality and Behavior Personality wise, Waails seems to be generally laid-back and giving lessons to SomeCleanTrash, such as revenge is never the answer. When at his job as a mercenary however, he is ruthless. He does not spare anyone, not even a poor new engineer. Abilities Waail's abilities matter what mercenary he even is. Albeit, his most primitive one is the scout. * Scout- Waails in scout form wields the scattergun and the Fan-o-War. The Fan-o-War seems to be much more powerful than a normal one, being able to nearly kill an engineer just with the side of the bat. He also can release a foul odor when lifting up his armpits, knocking a soldier dead nearly instantly. He is also wields The Sandman and The Flying Guillotine, which he can quickly make use of and kill enemies swiftly. Lastly, he can deploy a Shortstop from the area of his crotch. * Soldier- When in his soldier form, he wields a rocket launcher, The Concherer, and the Escape Plan. He seems to be an expert at rocket jumping, as jumping to very high heights and taking very little fall damage. His Concherer seems to regen health must faster than a normal Concherer. The horn also seems to spawn teammates when the horn is done blowing. The escape plan seems to function like a normal escape plan. Waails is also decent at detecting spies. * Pyro- Pyro might be Waails' weakest form, as he mainly relies on the spam of his scorch shot. When in his pyro form, he is very spy paranoid, usually staying in one area. He can activate insane spy checking mode, which makes him gain increased speed and access to the flamethrower. He also wields a powerjack, which behaves the same as a normal powerjack. * Demoman- The Waails Demoman has access to a grenade launcher, which he always seems to hit headshots with. Similar to Demopan, he wields a frying pan and Chargin' Targe. Waails always seems to have access to charge. * -Heavy- Waails heavy wields The Brass Beast, Family Business, and The KGB. (Killer gloves of boxing) He generally only uses the brass beast when going on a big push. He loves using the KGB to go on big streaks with the family business. He is also very prone to spies. * Engineer- Waails in engineer form is usually seen Rancho Relaxoing near his sentry. He wields a Priny Machete, and extendable next being able to have a shotgun come out of it, similar to Nopegineer. He seems to lack the confidence in his abilities, usually leading to him stabbing himself in the knee. * Medic- Waails in a medic form seems to enjoy bullying teammates, as he was seen trying to push an AFK scout into the ravine on DoubleCross. He is very attracted to pocketing soldiers. He wields The Crusader's Crossbow, which he can he hit teammates from afar with excellent skill. Waails also wields a Medi-gun and bonesaw, with no notable differences. He seems to the most spy paranoid out of all, even disbanding and killing his pocket to kill a spy (and fail). * Sniper- Waails Sniper is seen wielding The Sydney Sleeper, Priny Machete, and The Darwin's Danger Shield. He is often seen camping on KOTH Harvest, saying WUSS after every kill. He also steadies his shot on every target, even if they are standing still. He also seems to easily be able to detect spies. Weaknesses In every single form he possesses, he lacks heavily in the durability apartment. Moreover, he seems to be a spy magnet, and it does not help that he is easily fooled. DoucheSpoi "DoucheSpoi Is one of the rage transformations that Waails can do. His main theme is 60 seconds- Catswing. It is the transformation for spy." Appearance DoucheSpoi appears as a BLU spy wearing the polar pullover, company cap, and The Lady Killer. He is almost always seen laughing. Personality and Behavior DoucheSpoi seems to be a completely different type from Waails. It only forms when Waails is at his most angry he has ever been. Personality and behavior wise, DoucheSpoi is a Douchebag. While he does be a mercenary like he normal Waails, he does it just to see people in misery. He will go around sapping engineer buildings just to get a laugh out of it. Abilities and Weaknesses DoucheSpoi's most notable ability is to be able to trigger people with ease. This can make even the most calm people angry. He also wields a Deadringer, which he uses to be a douche. Lastly, He wields a sapper and the L'etranger. Just like all the other Waails, he lacks durability. Moreover, he is not very clever, getting his Deadringer stolen once by RubberFruit.https://tf2freakshow.fandom.com/RubberFruit FUCC TRUCC "FUCC TRUCC is one of the rage forms that Waails can inhabit. His theme is Crypt of the Necrodancer , Death Metal (Girlfriend Records) Appearance FUCC TRUCC appears as a BLU Heavy with the polar pullover and company cap, just like every other transformation. Albeit, he does wear the Jungle Booty and Heavy Lifter. He is also seen most of the time with an angry face. Behavior and Personality Personality and Behavior wise, he is most of the time angry. Even a spy shouting an insult at Waails in this transformation made Waails punch the spy into space (or just really high in the sky). He also enjoys seeing the pain of the RED team. Despite this however, he is not evil. FUCC TRUCC is really just unleashing his rage. Abilities and Weaknesses As stated before, FUCC TRUCC has amazing strength, being able to punch a spy through the roof, practically launching them into space. He, just like the normal Waails heavy, wields a brass beast. Unlike Waails heavy however, FUCC TRUCC also wields a Festive Sandvich. While shooting the brass beast for a little while, explosions while unleash randomly. He is seen wielding fist of steel also. Despite this, due to his anger, he can easily fall for traps set by RED team. Just like every Waails transformation, it is safe to assume he has the durability of the class he is in. Trivia Waails was originally depicted as a RED scout wearing the Skull Island Topper, He was later changed to the normal Waails, without the paler face or hair, then his current look. Notable Videos By the creator (NOTE: This does not contain gameplays that Waails does on his channel) *Waails? *(Gmod) A Visit to Waails' HOUSE of dreams *(Gmod) When I see a spawncamp in ctf_turbine 2 *(Gmod) The Quest of the Pancake Thief *(Gmod) My first day at Cloudy Moon Resort *(Gmod) That Funny and Poorly Dressed Shitty Looking Scout *(Gmod) Waails vs Phyxia - Part 5/5 (Ending) *(Gmod) SomeCleanTrash vs Uncle Crusty *(Gmod) The Blue Corrupted Threat - Part 1 *(Gmod) The Blue Corrupted Threat - Part 2 *(Gmod) SomeCleanTrash Origins *(Gmod) The Night of the A$$ E4ter Zombies *(Gmod) Dr. Dum's Freak Sleepover Club *(Gmod) My TF2 strategies: 2016 *(Gmod/TF2) Generosity, Society and Christmas Celebration *(2k Subs Special) More Thanks, sad story and a talk with you! *(Gmod) Waails the Not-So-Less Handsome Scout *(Gmod) SomeCleanTrash Origins 2 *(Gmod/April Fools) SomeCleanTrash... Oranges? *(Gmod/TF2) Wollem's Youtube Revenge *(Gmod/TF2) The New Freak Fortress 2 Boss *(Gmod) Big Chaos in Big City *(GMod) SomeCleanTrah's Troublesome Wish *(GMod) Sgt. Pincecone's Spooky Journey for the loot *(GMod) We need to save the world! *(GMod) The New Short Circuit *(April Fools) WCTeam dances under the effects of vodka or something *(GMod) SomeCleanShorts #1- Pilot Episode Category:TF2sonas Category:BLU Team